Secret Haus 8
Secret Haus 8 is the eighth season of reality web show Secret Haus. It started on June 2, 2019, was the first time that a season was kicked-off on a Sunday. This season is considered as the 8th one even though a previous eighth season was produced. This season marks Kalinda Roberts' comeback as a host after two season without hosting. The specificity of this season is the comeback of contestants from previous seasons and this season are the 'First Boots' from season 1 to 7: Bobby (SH1), Judy (SH2), Jass (SH3), Sabrina (SH4), Estaxo (SH5), Kenny (SH6), Cyril (SH7) This season is the one with the least secrets. The season will last 12 weeks and will end on Friday 23 August 2019. On Day 83, Hagda Salena, which was the first boot of the season was declared as the winner of Secret Haus 8. Housemates Amandine *'Amandine Fleuret' is 24 years old. Aminata *'Aminata Kissoko' is 19 years old. Anthony *'Anthony Marlot' is 27 years old. He is Johan's ex-Boyfriend. Bobby *'Bobby Dupuis' is 29 years old. He was the first boot of Secret Haus 1 in 2015. Clara *'Clara Kalven' is 20 years old. Cyril *'Cyril Gardo' is 28 years old. He was the first boot of Secret Haus 7 in 2018. Désirée *'Désirée Niamara' is 21 years old. Estaxo *'Estaxo Hortelano' is 37 years old. He was the first boot of Secret Haus 5 in 2017. Hagda *'Hagda Salena' is 30 years old. Jass *'Jass Dalfy' is 28 years old. He was the first boot of Secret Haus 3 in 2016. Johan *'Johan Philippe' is 26 years old. He is Anthony's ex-Boyfriend. Judy *'Judy Lopez' is 36 years old. She was the first boot of Secret Haus 2 in 2015. Kenny *'Kenny Eriksen' is 33 years old. He was the first boot of Secret Haus 6 in 2017. Sabrina *'Sabrina Bintabero' is 32 years old. She was the first boot of Secret Haus 4 in 2016. Susana *'Susana Ramires' is 20 years old. Théo *'Théo Amerlichos' is 23 years old. Vanessa *'Vanessa Tips' is 25 years old. Future appearences *In 2019, Clara Kalven, Désirée Niamara and Kenny Eriksen participated to Secret Haus: Redemption in which this latter ended up as the winner. *In 2020, Anthony Marlot and Johan Philippe participated to Secret Haus: Duos. Secrets * We were Estaxo’s fans during ‘’Secret Haus 5’’ (Clara & Désirée) * We are exes (Anthony & Johan)'' - Day 28 by Aminata.'' * We are fake friends (Amandine & Vanessa)'' - Day 5 by Hagda.'' * I’m allergic to fruits (Aminata)'' - Day 8 by Johan.'' * I’m a firewoman (Hagda)'' - Day 10 by herself.'' * I’m coulrophobic (Théo) * I have no secret (Susana) Nominations The nominations are based on the two groups "First Boots" vs. "Newbies", each week the both groups fight to get immunity. * Week 1 : For the first week, the First Boots are automatically immune and nominations are between the newbies. The voting question was "Who do you want to boot first ?". ** Day 4 ''': '''Clara had to walk out because of her father's death in the morning. ** Day 5 : Susana entered the House as a new contestant and as a replacement for Clara's walk. * Week 2 : Hagda was booted first and became officially the first boot of Secret Haus 8 on Day 6, therefore she integrated the First Boots group from this week, and does not leave the House. The First Boots and Newbies fought for immunity and the winning group was the First Boots. ** Day 10 : After the nominations, the "Battle of Champions" happened for the first time, the winning group won the power of elimination. They could eliminate directly someone from the game but could use this power only on Day 30. The Newbies won this power. *** Day 10 : Hagda revealed her secret and was punished with a direct nomination on Week 3. ** Day 11 : Through a fight with Johan, Désirée had been violent towards him and has been removed out of the game permanently. * Week 3 : The Newbies won the Immunity Challenge, all of them are immune, the nominations will be between the First Boots team. Hagda revealed her secret and was directly nominated. ** Day 14 : Because of a violent behavior towards several housemates, Kenny was ejected out of the House permanently. It was decided the nominations were canceled and postponed to the following week. * Week 4 : As she was punished for revealing her secret, Hagda was directly nominated and was banned from being able to nominate. The Newbies had won the Immunity Challenge the previous week but as the nominations were canceled this immunity was postponed to the fourth week of game. * Week 5 : The Newbies won the Immunity Challenge. ** Day 30 : On Day 10, The Newbies had won the Battle of Champions which was rewarded by the power of instant elimination. The Newbies must eliminate someone from the First Boot team. They decided to eliminate : Cyril, with three votes out of six to evict. *** A new Battle of Champion happened for the second time of the season, the winning group won the opportunity to give a final place in the final four to someone from their team. This decision will be take place only on Day 50 (Sunday 21 July 2019). The Newbies won the Battle of Champion once again. * Week 6 : The First Boots won the Immunity Challenge. * Week 7 : Aminata and Johan were falsely evicted on Day 41 and went in the Secret Room. The Newbies won the Immunity Challenge, which was the last of the season. As the Newbies are only three in the Main House, they were all directly nominated. ** Day 47 : Aminata and Johan came back in the Main House in which it was revealed they were falsely evicted out of the game. * Week 8 : on Day 50, the ex-Newbies must decide which one of them gets a direct ticket to the final, the decision came because of them winning the Battle of Champions on Day 30. ** Day 50 : The ex-Newbies decided that Johan gets the ticket place to the final. Aminata voted for Johan to get it, Anthony voted for Johan to get it, Johan voted for Anthony to get it, Vanessa voted for Aminata to get it. * Week 10 : Vanessa accepted to be Mistress of Nominations in exchange of making everyone including her, loose 10 000€; Nominations: Results Rank Final Week